B I T E
by kiiyosan
Summary: When Hikaru first agreed to the idea, he had no idea as to how screwed he was going to be. Both figuratively and literally. Vampire AU.


**Kiyo's note: **So... My first proper NSFW-ish fic. I had free time and I used it. Not wisely, but I used it... I'm just gonna stick my head in a hole now. By the way, guys.. Never try to Google 'BDSM' in a room filled with innocent children. The aftermath is not pretty.

**Summary: **When Hikaru first agreed to the idea, he had no idea as to how screwed he was going to be. Both figuratively and literally. Vampire AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danball Senki Wars.

**Warning: **Blood, bloodplay, bondage, sex. If any of these make you uncomfortable, I _really _recommend that it's best if you turn around now.

* * *

**B I T E**

When night time occurs, thoughts of slumber are the first things that comes to mind. The fluffiness of the pillow against your head, the sheets enveloping you as you pull them up against your chest... Ah, yes, such is the beauty that is known as sleep.

The residents of Duck Manor were happily living that very statement.

Well, some of them are.

If one were to strain their ears, they'd hear nothing but silence. A calm, peaceful night. Filled with nothing but silence and the occasional cry of a bird.

However...

If one were to actually put their ears against the door of room 302, they'd hear anything but silence.

* * *

When Hikaru first discovered that Arata came from a family of vampires who were known for their.. notorious antics, he wasn't very worried. Arata was still Arata. The fact that his roommate was a blood-sucking being didn't bother him much.

Well.. apart from the fact that he sometimes had to explain as to why Arata would dodge the sunlight, refuse garlic and the like to the other Jenock members. He supposed he could do that much for the other boy.

When Hikaru had confessed to the vampire about his feelings, the boy had reciprocated it with an open heart. Hikaru couldn't begin to describe the happiness that he had felt. Arata's heartfelt response had spread warmth throughout his entire body. It was strange at first, but the blond had gotten used it.

When the two had their first kiss, Arata accidentally bit his lip. The redhead had panicked and flailed, worried that he had injured the blond boy.

The latter had assured him that he was fine, but he had actually liked the pain and the taste blood that had managed to seep out from the scar on his lip. He also noticed the slight glint in Arata's eyes and the slight lick of lips as he cleaned the wound up.

Hikaru had brushed it off, assuming that it was probably nothing. At least, he did until Arata had brought the fateful question up.

_"Hikaru... Do you enjoy pain?"_

While it was true that the blond had been deemed a regular presence in the nurse's office, he had never really thought about the pain that been inflicted upon him.

He had never admitted it, but he had quite enjoyed the electrifying incident that had been caused by Ezeldarm.

( _Arata nearly went ballistic when he discovered about it from Kyouji Itan. Hikaru was thankful that Muraku had managed to prevent the fight from ensuing._ )

Paper cuts were a normal occurrence and he had always noticed Arata's differing expressions as he sucked on the cut flesh. Perhaps, that was the first step to a path of masochism.

"_Yes, I'm quite okay with pain. Why do you ask, Arata?"_

The red-haired vampire had only smiled.

Hikaru should've taken that as a warning.

* * *

"My, my.. Haven't you been a good boy today?"

Hikaru felt shivers run down his spine.

If you had asked the blond as to what his plans were for Friday night two weeks earlier, "being tied on his bed with Arata on top of him" would not be his answer.

That was his current situation right now

He was currently sprawled out on top of his bed, wrists tied to the headboard. Naked and shivering from the coolness of the room, Hikaru couldn't really focus his attention on anything except the redhead hovering above him. And the razor blade he had in his grasp.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this. By the way, how did you even get your hands on that blade?"

Arata smirked. "Easy. I love you, you love me, I like inflicting pain and you love pain. Plus, my vampire speed comes in handy from time to time."

Hikaru could only glare. As much as he hated to admit it, this whole situation was quite arousing. He felt the beginning of an erection come on.

"Oh my.. Impatient, aren't we?"

Arata's husky voice and the slow dragging of the blade across his now-stiff cock had only elevated his desire. He bit his lip, suppressing a moan. Damn it.

"Ugh.. come on. Let's get this started.."

Arata's eyes twinkled. "Oh? But I do quite enjoy seeing you writhe in pain."

"Arata."

"Right, sorry. Got carried away. So, um.. Safewords?

"Ah.. Yellow means 'It hurts, but I want more.' Red means 'Stop everything before I bash your head in'."

"Got it."

Arata positioned himself properly above the blond. He gently caressed the boy's face before smiling and slowly cutting the blond's left hip with the blade. The latter yelped and hissed in pain as the blood slowly dripped from the cut.

"Let's begin the fun, shall we?"

Hikaru could only whimper. The slight pain from the manhood and his erect manhood were

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

After many cuts had been madem blood had been licked and many moans and whimpers had been elicited by Hikaru, Arata decided to take it to the next level.

He slowly lowered himself and grabbed the bottle of lube that he had set on the floor before they had begun. He spread the blond's legs open and looked at him with an assuring smile. The blond's hips were covered in blood and lust was clearly written on his face.

"Are you ready?"

"We've done this a lot.. _ugh_.. of times.. just do it.. _tch_.."

Arata's smile did not fade. He squirted a sizable dollop of lube on his palm and slowly rubbed it between his fingers. He also spread some on his cock. He positioned his fingers n front of Hikaru's entrance and slowly inserted the first finger.

A gasp was heard and Arata looked up. There was a slight grimace on his beloved's face but he nodded, encouraging the redhead to continue on administering his moves.

Arata nodded back and inserted the second finger just as quick. He stretched the blond's entrance, enjoying every moan that came from the boy's mouth. It was a sound that he had come to love. He put in the third and final finger and continued stretching.

Once stretched, he positioned his manhood in front of Hikaru's entrance. He looked at the panting blond one more time.

"May I?"

"Just.. _ha_.. do it.."

He inserted himself into the blond, making the boy arch his back and a muffled scream followed suit. Arata slammed in and out, eliciting inhumane noises from the every thrust, Hikaru felt pressure building up in his stomach until...

"A-Arata! I'm going to..!"

Hikaru came all over the front of the vampire's stomach, the latter following suit. Arata pulled himself out and collapsed on top of Hikaru, completely tired from the night's activities.

He quickly got up again as he remembered that the cuts he had left on Hikaru needed tending to.

* * *

"There.. that should fix it."

"Thank you."

Arata set the medical supplies aside and looked at the blond. He'd been doing that a lot tonight. The blond was leaning on the wall, exhausted from all that they'd done that night. His hips were covered in bandages, curtesy of Arata, and he kept nodding off every few minutes.

Arata smiled softly. He grabbed his shoulders and slowly lowered the blonde onto the mattress. He grabbed the blanket and started to tuck him in.

"Sleep. You deserve it."

He packed up the items and was about to get up when an arm shot out from the sheets, grabbing his arm. He looked behind and tilted his head, confused. Hikaru cracked an eye open and blushed as he muttered incomprehensible things, things that couldn't be heard if you didn't have the sharp ears of a vampire..

"Sleep with me tonight. I.. want to cuddle."

Arata could only grin.

He quickly got in between the covers and he felt Hikaru sidle up to him. The vampire wrapped an arm around him, the other tracing the marks that he had left on the blond's neck and shoulders.

"Goodnight, Arata.."

"Good night, my beloved."

Arata planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. Hikaru sighed contentedly before letting sleep consume him.

The vampire smiled once again, before settling into the bed and letting sleep and Hikaru's scent lull him to sleep. He made a mental note to kick the items under the bed, lest Haruki barged into their room the following day.

He didn't want his leader to suffer a heart attack in the early morning and at such a young age too.

* * *

**A/N: **I had to cut it short because it was originally even _worse than this_. I don't want y'all to rot your brains so I shortened it. The original bloodplay scene was way too gory. Ehehe..he.. if I have time, I'll post the whole thing on AO3!

Anyway, please do point out any mistakes! Read and review, as always!


End file.
